


Cage Rights

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cages, Drabble, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Warren never enjoyed the cage, but some things make it more bearable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Warren grits his teeth as his cheek slams against the side of the cage. It reeks of alcohol - cheap, because nobody needs expensive booze to get excited over a mutant fight. It mixes with blood spray and heady stink of cigarettes and urine. Truthfully, there are worse smells in the world, but it doesn’t help the cage digging into his already ruined cheek. 

Kurt whimpers, spreading his feet apart as he thrusts again. The motion forces Warren forward, dragging his face across the cage. 

“Am I doing this right?” Kurt asks, panting. Warren sighs, hands coming up to grip the cage. The cuts on his fingers sting with the promise of a pus filled infection. 

“You do it right whenever the cage rattles and shakes.” He digs his fingers in, shaking the side. 

The other rights will come later: a headboard smacking the wall, mattress springs squealing with protest. For now he rattles the cage, wings fluttering eagerly as a tail wraps around his waist.


End file.
